


I can explain physics but I cannot explain this

by lialibea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, College, M/M, Physics, School, Teen Wolf, class, romantic, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialibea/pseuds/lialibea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see.. We're like these two magnets with powerful force fields and once we enter each others fields something happens. They say opposites attract and maybe that's the case. I don't know but I do know that once the two magnets have entered each others force fields something happens. The closer they get the stronger the power that's forcing them together gets, the tension gets stronger. Once they touch each other the two magnets starts to work together as one and it can be near impossible to part them. That's us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newton's law of Universal Gravitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I haven't seen the whole Teen Wolf series yet (IKR WTF). This is also my very first Sterek fic but I really am excited.

"You see.. We're like these two magnets with powerful force fields and once we enter each others fields something happens. They say opposites attract and maybe that's the case. I don't know but I do know that once the two magnets have entered each others force fields something happens. The closer they get the stronger the power that's forcing them together gets, the tension gets stronger. Once they touch each other the two magnets starts to work together as one and it can be near impossible to part them. That's us."

* * *

_Three months earlier_

"STILES! Are you ou..."

"Yes dad, I'm up!" Stiles buried his tired head in the pillow again. School wasn't something he was looking forward to. It was a Monday and usually he would have gotten to sleep in but that stupid teacher of his had decided that his class needed an extra lesson of physics every other Monday morning. He was very tempted to stay in bed, who would miss him?  
"Stiles, get up!" This time the shout was very close to him and Stiles' sleepy eyes opened wide, only to stare right into the eyes of his father.  
"I'm up, I'm up!" He sat up now and somehow his body was moving.

"Good." His father left the room after having looked at him in a weird way. Stiles sighed. He badly needed to get his own apartment but he was miserably broke. 21 years old and still living with his dad. Yes, it stinged a bit to see his friends living on their own, but he could live with it.

"STILES!"  
"I'm UP!"

Correction, he could _kind of_ live with it. Kind of.

He was used to it though. Getting waked up by his father, throwing some clothes onto his skinny body, kind of eat breakfast and then rush to school so he wouldn't miss anything. In reality he needed his father as much as his father needed him.

But all of his classmates was very grown up about college and their grownup-ness had infected Stiles. While he liked his college and the subjects he never felt quite as grown up as the rest of his friends seemed to feel. He hid it well behind a gown of sarcasm but it was the truth. Maybe having his own place would make him more of an adult?

Stiles stood up in his room. The clock showing the time on the wall would have been stressful enough for a normal person to run but Stiles just stood in the middle of the room wondering where his last pair of socks were hiding.

After another glance at the clockwork he gave up and rushed downstairs. His shoes would work without socks, right?

"I'm leaving now!"

He slammed the door before he could get an answer.

The thin jacket he'd chosen (well... it was the only jacket he owned) was a bit chilly in the morning but he could live with it. Stiles could live with a lot.

*****

The buss was crowded. He wasn't particular running late but when the buss stopped for the third time in three minutes Stiles actually started to get a bit nervous. He always wanted to be on time even if it usually didn't go as planned. He shifted his weight again, unable to find a comfortable position while looking out the window.

The next stop was his college and he would be there on time today, he was sure. The buss started to move again and less than two minutes later it stopped. Stiles was the first one to jump right out of the buss, ready to start running up to the huge building.

After running to the door and then to the classroom he was reminded of just _how_ badly he was out of shape. He tried his best to catch his breath for some short seconds before he opened the door.

Thirty faces turned his way, including the face of a man he'd never seen. The said man was standing in front of the class and was possibly one of the most good looking men Stiles had ever seen.

The room was quiet but for once in his life Stiles decided not to speak. He needed to act in a more adult-like manner.

The one-of-the-most-good-looking-men-he'd-ever-seen raised his eyebrows and started to speak.

"Good morning. Do you happen to be Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles tried to say yes but the words got stuck in his throat due to his still heavy breathing. Embarrassed, he just nodded awkwardly and took a seat in the back. He felt the thirty pairs of eyes follow his back. Why did they always have to do this to him? Look at him as if he was the weird kid in middle school who happened to stumble into a room full of seniors. Yes, he might be the only one who still lived with his parent(s), he might not always wear appropriate clothes (what was appropriate even?), he might not always answer instantly, he might not always be on time, he... Where was he going with this again?

He _tried_ to ignore his thoughts and instead _tried_ to focus on the lesson.

Apparently the one-of-the-most-good-looking-men-he'd-ever-seen was called Derek Hale, was about to become a teacher in physics and had been hired by the school to bring some light on the physics part of maths. He was also supposed to be some kind of "young and fresh inspiration" to the students that was about to give up. Derek Hale never said that but it was kind of obvious. The school wanted them to have some sort of teacher that showed them that it actually was completely manageable to go through college without failing at everything. Also, a not fully educated teacher probably wasn't as expensive as a fully learned one.

Stiles had a hard time focusing on what that Derek Hale said. The tiredness had come back and the deep and soothing voice of the soon-to-be teacher really got to him. Then the teacher also had a face that was hard not to stare at. It was great thing that Stiles was supposed to at the teacher while he was talking.

"So this is the class of mathematics. Do you know a lot about physics?"

A girl two rows in front of Stiles shook her head. Stiles always forgot her name and he always felt equally as bad about it every time. Mar something.

"I don't know a lot about physics, Mr. Hale," she said.

Mary? Marissa? Maria? Marlene? Margret! Righ-

"Stilinski!" The deep voice was suddenly not so very soothing anymore and Stiles head jerked up. His eyes met the blue eyes of Derek Hale.

"What?" The eyes of Derek Hale didn't looked very pleased.

"Do you know a lot about physics?"

Once again he had thirty pairs of eyes on his face and as usually he kind of panicked at that.

"Any two bodies in the universe attract each other with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them."

Now the eyes stared even more.

"Bet you didn't know that one."

A dry and nervous smile played around on his lips. The smile died when he saw the concerned and not-so-very-happy eyebrows of the soon-to-be teacher.

"I actually did."

Derek Hale turned his gaze to the remaining part of the class. His eyebrows moved to a more natural state and you could nearly see the sigh he hold in.

"Moving on..."

Damn it. He was not good at acting adult-y. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woho, I am so excited for this one!  
> Got any questions/corrections? Please comment them!


	2. Natural Logarithms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read any of my previous work you know that I'm not very good with long chapters, thus this chapter is also short.  
> I just end the chapter where I feel like there's an natural end to it. Nearly as natural as natural logarithms.

Why did he always have to say such stupid stuff? Words liked to fall of his tongue without his consent and no, he wasn't pleased with it. That tongue of his had made him lose credits, respect and even grades. People didn't always seem to happy with what he said and looked at him as if _he_ was happy with what he'd said. Why would he be happy with it? It was a nervous thing, his brain and tongue working without him knowing. Sometimes he could agree that what he said was funny (if you liked dry sarcasm in awkward situations) but mostly he just regretted what he said.

Stiles tried to eat his breakfast but his mind was interrupting him with not-so-very-great memories from his first lesson during the week. It was a Thursday morning and for once in his life he was on schedule. The dry sandwich in front of him didn't look appetizing at all but he swallowed it, not whole but very close to it.

For a while he sat at the table, just to take in the passing time. Then he glanced at his watch and realized that he wasn't early anymore.   
"Fuck." He hurried to the bus stop and got there at a reasonable time. He smiled to himself for a short instant, proud that he now was on time. What kind of people were usually on time? That's right, _adults_! Finally he'd become one.

The bus was a bit too late as usual but he didn't mind it that much. It was still a better way of getting to college than with his a little bit too old car that was somewhat broken. With somewhat he meant really broken, like do-not-even-start-broken. But, last time he cheacked he was still broke with no money to fix it with and with his poor mechanic abilities he would never try to fix the car himself. Someday, he always told himself, someday he would fix that car.

The bus wasn't very crowded, he didn’t have to stand up which was greatly appreciated. There actually was one free seat next to some guy. Before anyone else saw the empty seat, Stiles jumped right onto it, making sure it was his.

When the bus took off he felt a pair of eyes resting on his face. He turned around and met a pair of blue eyes. The eyes had dark eyebrows over them that made them look a bit concerned and confused. Didn't he recognise that look?  
Oh. Fuck.

"Hi," the one-of-the-most-good-looking-men-he'd-ever-seen said with a somewhat badly hidden annoyed expression on his face. The dark hair was covered with a beanie and to some extend that made the already resting bitch face seem way bitch-ier. Wait, was Stiles supposed to think this about his teacher?

"Hello Derek Hale," he said after taking the scene in.

"Mister Hale," he then corrected himself and scolded himself for calling the soon-to-be teacher by both his first and last name. Not very appropriate, Stiles.

"You're the one in my Monday class, right? With the confusing name?"

"Yup, that’s me alright. Stilinski."

Derek Hale just nodded and looked a bit bored.

"Don’t come rushing in like that more times."

"I won’t."

The awkward silence then fell over their shared seat that, by the way, seemed way too small for the big guy next to him _and_ himself.   
Stiles bit his tongue. He wouldn't say anything embarrassing now, not one on one in front of his new teacher. Derek Hale looked out of the window with brows in a frown, a face that very much warned Stiles not to disturb. He had a phone resting in the palm of his hand, as if he was waiting for someone to call. On the back Stiles could see a case with a wolf.

"So, Mister Hale, I see you like wolves, that's fun!"  
The look on Derek Hale's face when he turned around told Stiles that what he just said was not appreciated.

"You know, I have a wolf, no-no-no I mean, I have a friend that loves wolves as well."  
The nervous tongue had done it again and this time it wasn’t even slightly funny (if you don't consider horribly awkward story telling funny, then yes, it would be morbidly funny).

Stiles then found Derek Hale to possess a rare ability. He could both look dead and alive _and_ judging at the same time.

"I got the case from a friend who loves wolves."

Stiles just nodded quickly and then swore to never let his tongue act out again. The silence after that sentence was very uncomfortable and made Stiles wonder if Derek Hale really was fit to be a teacher. Wasn't teachers supposed to at least pretend that they cared about their students?

Stiles glanced at the man a few more times. If he looked closely and way too long (passing the "appropriate" line again) he could see something in the eyes of Derek Hale. The soon-to-be teacher looked... nervous.

When the bus slowed down to stop at the college Stiles turned around to Derek Hale. The goodbye that was supposed to leave Stiles' mouth was interrupted by the soon-to-be teacher himself.  
"Have a good day." His face looked a bit more open but also still a bit bitchy.

After having grinned awkwardly at Derek Hale and kind of said something along the lines of "you too", Stiles basically jumped out the bus to save himself.  
There was one thing he was certain of when he hurried to the door of the college. Politeness did _not_ fit Derek Hale.

 *****

To him, math had always been easy. A few numbers there, a few letters there and then it was all solved. He knew many had a hard time trying to understand math but he'd never been one of those. Most of the time he'd just been too lazy to really try but after high school he'd taken some tests and for some unknown reason he had gotten an acceptance letter from this college that offered him a scholarship in math. He had thought to himself that the only reason for happily accepting it was his lack of money.

Later he'd discovered that the actual reason for choosing this path was rather simple – he liked solving problems that wasn't his own. His brain was good at it too and he had been told numerous times that he really had a brain for numbers. He'd also been told many times that he was stupid and would never go anywhere so when he got into the mathematic trail… Yes, he did feel accomplished, grown up and proud of himself.

Still, sometimes he slipped back into his former lazy self (too often) and just sat there and drew random stuff in his notebook that was supposed to be filled only with numbers but wasn't.

This time he actually wasn't sketching his best friend Scott as a wolf, no, today he was trying his hardest not to think about the weird encounter earlier on the bus. To not think about that... thing he tried to follow along what the teacher was teaching. He succeeded sometimes but found the chapter and the talking to be easy and uninteresting so following along didn't feel very appealing to him. Thus, he was over thinking as always. It was very hard to get the frown of Derek Hale out of his mind.

No, no, no. Stiles tried again to listen to the teacher in front of the white board, frenetically drawing out numbers that looked way too boring.

"Hey, Stiles, do you understand what is happening?" That girl whom he never could remember the name of (Mallory?) poked him in the side, making him jump a little.

"Yes, yes, yes," he answered quietly. He then turned to her to explain the logarithm to Ma-something.

 ******

The day passed without any more encounters that shouldn't happen. As usual it had been filled with math. By now he should've been getting bored by it but somehow he didn't. When he stepped out of the bus at four pm sharp he felt oddly refreshed. Nothing was keeping his mind busy and the sun kept his head from being freezing cold. What more could he wish for?

He walked the short walk up to his house. He brought the key he kept inside of his pocket to the lock and let himself in. The house was as empty as ever and when Stiles dropped his heavy backpack to the floor the sound didn't make quite as much noise as the house needed. He sighed and looked at the sad backpack that carried way too many books. The books were sad as well, filled with boring homework that would have Stiles up for a few more hours.

After pulling out a chair he eventually brought out the books. Even if he definitely did not want to, he opened the books and stared at the first page that was supposed to be done 'til the next day.

"Natural logarithms," he read out loud to the empty house. For a second he let his mind run off before returning to the text.

"Natural logarithms are commonly used in mathematics, engineering and physics to..."

Physics? This last week had been a week filled with physics and he did not quite enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Leave kudos and comments to let me know how you feel about this!


	3. Elementary Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past days I've been sick and all I'm doing is lying in bed, writing and feeling bad about myself.  
> That's why I'm currently spitting out chapters like a crazy person.

One time Stiles' math teacher Mr. Deaton had said that _'time passes quickly when there are math to do_ '. Well, that goddamn teacher had been right. One week had passed in no time and it was Sunday evening once again. Stiles had no clue as to how that had happened but it had. Last week had been a blur; numbers, laughs and words melting together into one big headache.

He'd spent the Sunday not doing math but goofing around and talking at the apartment owned by his adult friend Scott.

'How come Scott had grown up and Stiles had not?' he often asked himself. They were the same age, had known each other since preschool and still Scott was the grown up one. Was it the sweet love that Scott felt for his girl friend? Was it romance that made such a big difference? Because if that was the case, then Stiles knew for a fact that he would never grow up.

Just as Mr. Deaton once said that _'time passes quickly when there are math to do_ ', Stiles once said that ' _time passes quickly when there are no girls to_ _do_ '. And yes, it had been said as a bad joke but no, nobody laughed because Stiles sometimes said horribly inappropriate things at horribly inappropriate times.

*****

"As you all know, I'm only here since your physics teacher, Mrs Graeme, thought some of you had a narrow foundation of physics. We all know you can't build something without a solid foundation, right?" Derek Hale threw his hands together and they created a loud 'clap' sound that made the tired Stiles jump in his chair.

"That's why we'll talk briefly about the elementary particles and their charge before we move on to some trickier stuff."

The soon-to-be teacher moved to the white board.

"Now, how great is the elementary charge?" He asked and threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Stilinski."

Stiles jumped in his chair once again at the sound of his surname.

"Ehm..." His brain worked.

"1.06 x 10-19 Coulomb," he then stated, rather proud over himself for actually remembering something as useless as the constant for elementary charge.

"Not really correct." Derek Hale then wrote 1.602 x 10-19 on the white board. The high school Stiles would've cried out something along the lines of _'But I was nearly right! Come on, that_ counts _!'_

"You all must remember that even if you are close to correct, close doesn't count. Only correct counts as correct."

Stiles was glad he no longer was his high school self.

Derek Hale turned around and his dark hair swooshed around.

"That guy is _hot_ ," Ma-something said beside him. Stiles looked at her face, searching for a name. Still nothing.  
"Don't you think, Stiles?" She said and her eyes darted from the white board to Stiles' eyes.

"I guess," he answered and shrugged before returning to the lesson. It was Monday morning and Stiles was tired and not to be disturbed.

*****

Stiles strolled out of the classroom with a blank mind. It felt rather nice to not think as much as usual. When he walked into the hallway he felt that something was off. Further into the hallway he could see his ordinary teacher in physics talk to a woman whom Stiles had not seen before. The two women looked rather tense and his teacher seemed uncomfortable in the presence of the smaller woman with dirt blonde hair that she kept in perfect curls that fell over her back. Stiles had never before seen his tough physics teacher Mrs Graeme so tense and the scene made a warning bell ring in his head. That warning bell was a fine tuned mechanism that never seemed to be wrong, not even when it came to the heavier cases his dad would never showed him but Stiles always stole glances from. There was something very rewarding about being right about cases and problems.

Stiles moved towards the two women to inspect further. The many students that filled the hallway made it hard for Stiles to hear a single word which made him have to stand suspiciously close. He stopped right beside his person(s) of interest to check his phone in a oh-my-phone-buzzed-and-I-can't-walk-and-check manner.   
"Oh, Stilinski!" The nervous call of his name made him want to run away. His teacher had found him standing too close with sharpened ears.

Slowly he turned his head towards his teacher. He swiftly put a smile on his lips. Nothing suspicious here!

"Hiiiii, Mrs Graeme!"

Weirdly enough, his teacher looked relieved when seeing his face and a big but still slightly nervous smile reached her lips. Her eyes were unmoved, Stiles noticed.

"Say, Stiles, would you like to have a word with me and miss Kate Argent over here?"

Being the son of a police sheriff he agreed with a polite smile. When the teacher started moving very fast and the creepy woman turned around to smile at him he started questioning himself. Was this _really_ a good idea?

*****

They led him to some sort of conference room that he'd never been inside of before. It was a small and dark room with only two small windows showing the boring outsides. A few chairs were pushed out of the way to make room in the middle of the room, as if some children had been in it previously to play games that involved running.

Mrs Graeme stopped him just inside the door that Kate Argent then shut. While facing the door Stiles froze. The door also had a small window and he could see some teachers pass by and there he stood with a clenched jaw and looked out. His claustrophobic side started screaming.

That Argent chick sent out some pretty bad vibes that made him want to run away. Only his stupid curiousness made him stay even when Kate Argent turned around and eyed him from head to toe.

"So, you're called Stiles Stilinski?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The she-devil lifted a brow.

"Hello there _Stiles_. I just wanted to have a few words with you about a certain physics teacher of yours."  
Stiles turned his eyes towards Mrs Graeme but she seemed indifferent. Wait, was Kate talking about _Derek Hale_?

"Just to be clear, I'm talking about Derek Hale," she paused for a short second to give the unknowing Mrs Graeme a disgusted look. It then looked like Kate Argent remembered her role as a polite woman.

"Personally, I'm not very fond of him and I'd like for you to tell me a few honest words about Derek Hale." She smiled sweetly and Stiles warning bell was now pounding in his head. Something felt off and he wanted no part in it. To be honest, the she-devil scared him even if she only stood straight with a polite smile on her face. The claustrophobic feeling of the room really hyped Stiles up.

He tried to keep his eyes straight, keep it cool, but he felt his eyes wander off in a nervous manner, looking for a way out. A pair of blue eyes behind the door caught Stiles' eyes. He could see a very angry Derek Hale on the other side. For once in his lifetime his tongue did not say anything inappropriate.

His eyes flickered back to Kate.

"Ehm, excuse me, what did you just said?"  
Suddenly, the stone face looked a bit annoyed with Stiles.

"I have very bad hearing," he added with a quick smile.

She did not believe him but repeated herself.

"What do you think of Derek Hale?"

His eyes wandered off and once again Derek caught his eyes with vivid hand movements. For some reason Stiles tried to decipher the weird motions.

"Derek... Hale. He is a very..." Stiles could not see what Derek wanted for him to say. Did that bitch of a teacher really wanted him to tell the she-devil that he was an awesome teacher?  
Kate Argent stood with arms crossed over her chest.

"Derek Hale is a great teacher. Best around, actually, now that I come to think of it. Great at physics..." His nervous tongue started to ramble but got interrupted.

"Ooookay."

Kate Argent looked tired and Stiles wondered what her game was.

"Thank you for your time, Stiles," Mrs Graeme said. Stiles had forgot about the physics teacher and now he smiled at her. Relieved to be free, he hurried out of the room only to walk right into the massive brick wall called Derek Hale.

"What the hell was that?" Derek looked blankly at him before turning around and started taking angry steps away from the conference room.

"I'd like to talk to some more of his students." Some quiet words of Kate Argent made their way out of the room.

What the hell was going on?

For the second time in under ten minutes Stiles hurried after an angry person.

He followed Derek out of the building through a small door and when nobody was around Stiles grabbed the soon-to-be teacher's shirt.

"What the hell was that about?" He realised his language wasn't appropriate but he wanted answers. He'd probably just saved the ass of the guy in front of him.

Derek  (wait when did he started to refer to him as simply 'Derek'?)  turned around and his face was no longer blank but filled with some deeply rooted anger.

"What do you want, Stilinski?"

"I just saved your ass. You can at least thank me."

The angry, blue eyes turned to the ground.

"That _bitch_ hates my guts and wants me both fired and out of this world." He spat out the words as if they were poisonous and tasted nasty.

The words surprised Stiles more than they should've. First of all, Derek was a teacher (even if Stiles had a hard time seeing him as such) and second of all.. Derek didn't seem to be a person who spat out rude words. He seemed to be the person who just punched a hole in the wall, or possibly a face, and then went on with his life.

"What?"

"You heard me. She's currently working on the first part; trying to get me fired and out of school."

Stiles actually felt a bit bad for the guy in front of him. Only a bit though, he was still freaking weird for a teacher.

"But who is she?"

"Just a mental teacher of mine whose class I really need to pass to finally get my license."

Oh. So he was just kidnapped by Derek Hale's _teacher_? He'd thought Kate Argent to be some kind of serial killer who'd killed Derek's family and now was after him as well. This was not as interesting and Stiles understood his claustrophobia had made the scenario way worse than it actually were.

"Come on, you'll pass. Don't be so upset over _that_."

Derek looked Stiles in the eyes. He still seemed pissed.

"What did you even say?"

"That you were the best of all the teachers I've ever had and that I'd happily lick your shoes if you would ask me to do it."

Derek Hale looked at him. Stiles could sense that he was hiding a smile behind a wall of annoyance that he showed to the outside world.

Then, he nodded and turned around yet another time.

"You forgot something!" Stiles called and got a look over the shoulder.

"My apology! You forgot to give it to me!"

Derek Hale shrugged and yet again Stiles could sense the smile that didn't make it to the lips of Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yes, I do realise how weird the whole Kate Argent thingy was, but I had an idea in my head and let's just say it came out more vivid than I wanted it to be... Well.  
> Leave me a comment or I'll send Kate Argent to fire and fail you!


	4. Newton's Third law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is, just as the others, rather short, but I really like this one. I only proofread this kinda swiftly, so I may correct some stuff later.  
> Well.. enjoy!

It was raining. Drops of clear water splashed all around him and Stiles swore under his breath for yet again forgetting to bring an umbrella to the bus stop. The air smelled of rain, headaches and tiredness. The headache and tiredness all belonged to him due to some minor partying that had taken its place previous night. Stiles was neither a party animal nor a party pooper. He was something in between, somebody who knew how to party and enjoyed it if it didn't occur too often.

The small and razor sharp teeth of hangover chewed on his mind once again and he sighed. The day would not be too fun; maths and headaches in a weird mixture was not Stiles' kind of mixture. He actually wasn't sure who would enjoy that kind of mixture though.

He didn't worry too much about the rain and his backpack filled with his precious books, that backpack had proven its' worth before. The rain could only try to get through its' steady material.

Every time the sound of rain hitting the ground made its way to his ears he felt sick. Damn, why had he let that girl in his class convinced him it was a good idea to party a Thursday night? This Friday brought one good thing; now he finally knew what that girl was called. She was called Malia and apparently she was fun. Stiles did not yet know why he'd waited until their last year together to find that out. Probably because she was new to the mathematics class and because this also was their first year together. Hmm.

Either way she'd told him in class about a party and asked if he was interested. She said that it was a free invite and that some other people in the college mathematic class also was coming. Hearing that in a lesson about _the history of_ equations (something he'd thought was incredibly boring) made him agree without thinking about the fact it was a Thursday.

The bus finally came splashing through the rain and stopped in front of Stiles. He rapidly entered the warm and dry bus to take a seat. Well, he thought he'd get a seat. Little did he know that the bus was actually filled to the breaking point with people wearing wet coats, umbrellas and tired faces. He made his way into the bus, wanting to stand a little further back into the crowd. He caught a glimpse of leather and a quick though slipped his mind. _'Who the hell wears a leather jacket when it's_ raining _?'_

Then he saw the face of the wearer. Oh, yeah, now he got it.

Of course Derek Hale was wearing leather in rainy weather. Stiles did so not get that teacher, not even if he looked good in it. With a heavy and confused mind Stiles took his place next to some guy that smelled like a heavy smoker. He did not look forward to the day.

*****

"This could legit be called 'Newton's infinity law'," Stiles whispered to Malia during physics.

"You don't get it?" She asked with her eyes still fixed on Mrs Graeme's writing on the white board.

"It's not that, I just think that all this lesson is unnecessary. Think about it; sitting here will cause us to react in a negative way. This will of course cause somebody else to act and then we'll react and so on... It's all a circle of nasty infinity." Malia looked up and eyed him for a short while before chuckling silently.

"You're weird."  
"You like it."

They returned to listening to Mrs Graeme.

"As you know, for every action there is reaction. This apply to most things in life and today we'll look into what happens with electromagnetism fields that come into contact with each other."

She wrote something on the board and Stiles scribbled something down in his notebook. He sighed for what felt like the thousand time only that day. His headache was still pounding.

*****

Despite his bad headache the school day actually passed rather quickly. At the end of his last lesson he even discovered that his headache was long gone and he ended that lesson with a smile on his face when he realised that it once again was a weekend. Ah, life was good even with a heavy backpack on his back that made his shoulders ache.   
Stiles stood in the school hall and watched the other students leave. A thought crossed his mind. Would he be crazy if he stayed in the library for a while to study?

He turned around and walked towards the library. He felt like a complete nerd when he sat himself down and brought out his books. This unplanned study session was only a reason for him to study, he thought to himself. It was certainly not a cover up to help his mind not to think about his lonely Friday night. The silence of the library made him feel peaceful and helped him study, that was all there was to this.

An hour passed slowly and when Stiles yawned and stretched his back he realised the time that had passed. His bus would drive by the college in five minutes and if he missed it he'd be stuck in the library for two more hours. He quickly threw his book right back into the backpack and ran. It wasn't very far to the stop so the running probably wasn't needed, but then again he didn't feel like sitting and waiting for two more hours.

He reached the bus stop just in time and managed to get on it without breathing horribly loud. He really needed to get into shape, he reminded himself yet again. That, or he needed to get better at being on time. Every single day he though about that and every single day he chose the latter one since it didn't actually acquire for him to exercise.

Stiles let a breath out, relieved that he'd done some of his homework and that he'd made it to the bus in time. Calling his dad for a ride home hadn't sounded very appealing, not after he'd done it way too many times.

Stiles took a seat. He fizzled up his phone to check if anybody had texted him. Nope, no new texts. The bus stopped a few more times and Stiles continued to toy with his phone (that didn't have any unread texts on it).

"Stilinski."

"Stiles," he replied without looking up from his screen. His answer had become some sort of reflex that he couldn't stop. His eyes then searched after the voice that had uttered his name.

Derek Hale looked a bit confused and Stiles felt funny.

"I just wanted to thank you," Derek then said with something that _could_ be interpreted as gratitude, if you thought about the words for a while.

Stiles shrugged without finding words that would fit the weird situation. Why did he always end up in such uncomfortable places with this soon-to-be teacher of his. He wanted to forget about the strange situation that had taken its place in the beginning of the week.

Stiles looked at Derek Hale and found him to still wear that inconvenient leather jacket.

"Don't the rain ruin your jacket?"

Once again Derek Hale got a confused look on his face.

"Why do you ask?"

"It just... nobody else wears leather when it rains. You are seriously the only person I've ever seen to wear that while it pours down rain."

"Yeah, because _your_ jacket is convenient in this weather."

Stiles looked at his non-water-resistant jacket and found no flaws whatsoever.

"It's still better than yours," Stiles said and nearly got a reflex to stick out his tongue like a little kid.

"Most students don't question their teachers' sense of clothing."

"Most teachers don't wear leather when it rains. Hell, most teachers don't ever wear leather." He thought about Mrs Graeme wearing a leather jacket and felt like laughing. This conversation was just getting weirder and weirder.

Derek didn't look too mad about what Stiles just had said.

"Well, thank you for taking your time to analyze me as a teacher."

"Actually, I think I forgot to tell Kate Argent about your obscure sense of style. I probably should've mentioned it and told her that it would inspire us students to make bad decisions in life. Like wearing a leather jacket when it rains."

Derek Hale actually smiled. Like, an actual ear-to-ear smile. Huh.

Derek didn't look like the smile was welcome but he didn't seem to be able to hold it back. Stiles felt pretty good about it because this conversation was a true victory. Making somebody that didn't want to smile to _actually smile_ was always a victory, no matter the consequences.

"You should be happy I'm not the one who's in charge of your grade in physics."

"I'd be much kinder if you were to be grading me."

Derek shook his head.

Stiles looked out of the window and realised far too late that the bus was currently driving past his stop.

"Stop! I need to get off here!" Stiles jumped up to his feet and screamed to the driver to stop. The bus stopped abruptly and made Stiles loose his balance.

A little embarrassed he took his backpack. He looked at Derek before leaving the bus.

"I see that you're always good with timing," Derek said and Stiles knew he was talking about him always being late to lessons.

"Screw you," he told Derek while leaving the bus. When the bus drove off Stiles wondered if he should've said those things to a teacher (well... soon-to-be teacher). Damn it, he'd probably crossed the appropriate-line once again.

*****

It was Friday night and Stiles sat on the couch with his father. They'd eaten spaghetti and Stiles was full and rather happy.

He took his phone and again, there were no messages. Quickly, he opened the app and wrote a text to Scott.

'What are you doing?'

For a while Stiles stared at the screen before returning to focus on the movie in front of him.

Forty-five minutes later his phone buzzed.

'w/ lydia. u?'

Scott only ever replied with abbreviations if he was stressed and only replied out of kindness. Stiles threw his phone to the side without replying, not feeling as merry anymore.


	5. Kirchoff's Circuit Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoooorty.

This was not the college life he'd read about, this was not the college life he'd seen movies about. Stiles had come to a conclusion; college was far too romanticized in literature and popculture. Everywhere, college seemed to be about going to parties, falling in love, meeting new friends, writing a septillion (1.0 x 1024) papers, having an awful lot of sex, living in shitty dorm rooms, growing up and not having any food on the table. So far Stiles had only experienced a few of those things and most days he just felt the exact same as he did when he went to high school.

Either A: college was greatly overrated or B: Stiles was the worst at being fun. Maybe even C: his college sucked at being fun? He wasn't sure what the real answer was, but he'd probably go with A: college was greatly overrated.

Most of his college experience could be described by one word; MATHS. That was a rather boring word and many would call him 'nerd'. Those people were probably right.

Stiles Stilinski was a nerd that currently was awfully bored. He laid on his bed and the ceiling, not because it was interesting, because it wasn't even the slightest interesting. Only his thoughts kept him fairly entertained and still, they didn't seem to be enough. He wished he could go and do something that he enjoyed but it was already ten o'clock which meant that every store everywhere was already closed down and that all his friends already were doing something else. It also meant that, as usual, Stiles was home. _When had this become something usual_?

Stiles sighed and turned over to lie on his stomach, no longer looking at the boring ceiling. He knew that he was exaggerating because the last few days he'd not been alone in his bedroom. Him, Isaac from his mathematic-class and Malia had been to some weird all-you-can-eat pizza place the previous day. They had stuffed their mouths and if it was possible to have a pizza-hangover that was something Stiles was experiencing right now. It didn't feel great now but it had been great yesterday. The pizza had been great, just as the company.

But now, Stiles was feeling lonely and had some kind of buzzing energy in his veins that wanted nothing more than to get out. Irritated, he shook his entire body, almost like a wet dog.

He didn't feel like going to college again the next day even if he could sleep in (his first lesson started at ten).

When normal people would still be up, Stiles went to sleep. He turned off his bedside lamp and let the darkness cover him.

*****

Stiles had never thought that he ever could feel such hated towards starting late as he did today. His alarm clock had awoken him on his usual time and being the complete zombie he was, he'd woken himself up without thinking about the day. So, he'd forgot about not having his Derek Hale lesson and now he felt really gloomy because he could not go back to sleep. Why? He was sitting in the freaking bus on his way to the college. He'd realised his mistake way too late and now he nearly wished to see Derek Hale hunch in the back with a leather jacket on. _Nearly_. Only so that he could...

Stiles couldn't come up with anything to end that sentence with. His mind went blank.  
Only so that he could have someone to talk to.

Maybe talk was the wrong word, because Stiles rarely actually _talked_ to people, unless he really knew them. If he didn't talk to them he was probably annoying them. Stiles was an expert at annoying the crap out of people and he had to admit that even if Derek was _his teacher_ , he still found it interesting to annoy him.

Annoying people kind of was Stiles' thing, probably because of that whole nervous-tongue-thing. His mind drifted off again and wandered around in the small bus.

Stiles could see Derek trying to hide a smile inside of his head. That perfect ruffled hair, those small dimples and the stubble... No, no, no, no, _NO_. Stiles was _NOT_ going there.

Instead, he thought about Derek Hale being an asshole. Wearing leather in rain, being angry all the time, being snarky to Stiles in class (that one did not have to do with Stiles starting it)... Stiles might only have seen and talked to Derek a few times but he felt like he knew where he had the soon-to-be teacher. That did certainly not mean that he understood the teacher (because he didn't) but... it was a start. A start of what, one might ask? Stiles did not know, his thoughts were all over the place and he tried, without any luck, to collect them with a far too small fishing net.

The bus stopping interrupted his process of trying to focus and he slid happily of the seat and headed towards the main building. When he reached the building he suddenly felt confused. Now what? He was still very early and didn't have anything to do.

Something dragged him to the library where he found two of his classmates in the same situation as himself. He smiled towards them and felt a little less alone when Isaac asked him about his shirt being inside-out (he'd been tired, okay?).

"Stiles, do you have some kinetic energy?" Isaac, the true nerd, asked.

"A bit, why?"

"That's only cause you got no potential," Isaac said and laughed.

Stiles burst out laughing.

"Isaac, that's the worst I've heard today."

*****

After that horrendous Monday, the rest of the week passed rather smoothly. Stiles still felt restless and all his extra nervous energy went into not actually doing that much. His dad had shot him a few worrying glances at their dinner table but he hadn't said anything. Stiles classmates hadn't really brought it up either even if they had told him that he 'looked like he'd been to hell and then went back'. He'd replied with something sarcastic that had made his friends smile but they still looked a bit worried.

Scott had actually asked him what was up when they'd talked on the phone during their weekly Wednesday- talk and Stiles had replied that he actually didn't know. The restless energy actually worried Stiles a bit as well, he felt like some sort of instability was sneaking its way into his system, like it had been doing during his high school time. Instead, he tried to brush it off because as he'd told Scott, he didn’t know why his body was doing this to him.  
That said, the week had passed rather smoothly even if… all that had happened. He actually didn't feel that very different after all, maybe everyone was just imagining him being off? That didn't seem very likely, but he'd go with it. Stiles was all about ignoring problems until they went away, a style of handling things that rarely worked but seemed good in the light of the day.

So, there he sat on a Saturday afternoon, waiting for Scott to arrive at his house. He missed his friend, who went to a different college further away from their small home town.

Stiles got a text from his friend, saying he was at the door, and Stiles nearly ran towards the door, all in a true four year old manner, because he was classy like that.

Stiles opened the door and first he stared at his friend for a while. Then, he hugged him.

It felt nice knowing his friend was there.

He quickly reached for his sneakers and put them on.

"Dad, I'm going out with Scott!"

For a while there was no response and Scott shot him a .

"DAD!"

"Yes, I heard you. Have fun!"

Stiles nodded to himself and soon him and his friend was out of the door and in Scott's car, which, by the way, was whole and not actually broken. It didn't look quite as good as Stiles' broken jeep though.

"So…." Stiles said.

"So…." Scott said.

They looked at each other and Stiles restless energy was gone. Tonight there was a party a few blocks away and they were going to have the time of their lives.

Apparently the party was hosted by one of Scott's older and weirder friend from college. The kid (that was older than Scott and Stiles) had apparently had a hard time growing up and was in the same year as Scott for some reason. Either way, he was apparently a mastermind at throwing awesome parties.

*****

What was _Derek Hale_ doing at the party?

*****

Would it be weird if Stiles talked to Derek?

It would, wouldn’t it?

*****

He'd done it anyways. He'd talked to Derek who had gone from chill to stiff in seconds within seeing Stiles. Drunk Stiles had thought nothing about it and just waddled into his teacher.

"Hey man, 'ts nice to ya'know.. See you here."

Then he'd playfully hit Derek in the shoulder. When he'd gotten no response whatsoever he'd continued.

"Why're you-so grumpy, ol' man?"

Derek had stared at him.

"Loooosen up a bit!"

Derek seemed nervous.

"Stilinski."

"Stiles." The reflex came as usual and Derek's tight shoulders came down a bit.

Stiles smiled.

"Good boy!"

"Did you just talk to me like you'd do to a dog?"

Stiles nodded.

"Ya got this… wolfy attitude, Derek."

Derek seemed to be way more sober than Stiles. Even drunk Stiles realized that it was weird that he was talking to his teacher at a party.

"'m just gonna... go'ver there."

So drunk Stiles decided to not disturb sober Derek anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my Isaac. I think you'll see more of him later.


	6. Kinetic Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I've been writing like a moron on another story. I'm inlove with my other storyline and kind of forgot about this one. Well, well. I have two more chapters kind of planned that I'll write.  
> Enjoy this shortie!

Stiles awoke with a pounding head filled with small, razor sharp needles. He wondered if they'd go away by themselves if he just turned around and kept sleeping. But of course they didn't want to leave him alone, of course they had to hold onto his brain and hurt him even more. Stiles let out a groan with pain and regret. Why? Well, because last night was not in fact a blur as books often portrayed the-day-after. This was so not a blur, in fact, he wished it would’ve been a blur because then he wouldn’t have to feel so ashamed. Stiles did not really like to remember every clear detail and see his drunk self through his kind of sober eyes.

Stiles usually wasn't the guy who felt ashamed, but hitting on your hot teacher? Come on, that was an all-time low even for _him_. Maybe it wouldn't had been so horribly bad if Derek actually would've responded with something other than stiffness and weird looks. Even worse, Stiles had to look into Derek's face following day. Stiles grunted once again and buried himself in his bed, let his head lay in the soft pillow beneath him. It would be perfectly alright if he'd just stay in his room all day and forgot about the party?

Half an hour later Stiles had actually successfully made his way to the bathroom after not being able to falling asleep again. A hot shower had cleared his mind and he felt a lot better when he stood in the mirror, watching his every detail.

Stiles didn't look too bad. He'd been told a few times that his face actually was something some people would refer to as 'beautiful' but he would never do it himself. The moles some people thought looked 'interesting' looked plain and disgusting to himself even if he'd grown to kind of appreciate them. His nose was alright, nothing special, and his brown hair was also plain and nothing to sing love songs about. Stiles looked deeply into his own eyes. Any other day of the year they could be interpreted as pretty but this particular day they were surrounded by deep bags and their usual light brown colour looked dirty.

Then he realised that he was leaning really close to the mirror and laughed a bit when he straightened his back. He probably looked ridiculous.

*****

The Sunday passed in something that could only be described as 'painfully quick'. Like ice cream it had disappeared way too fast for Stiles likening and now he just felt a little sick from consuming it too fast. Tomorrow was the day he had to face Derek Hale. Or, not really face, he'd probably just be the quiet student that simply sat in a corner not really talking and then just run of when the lesson ended. Sounded like a waterproof plan, right? Not really, but it would have do.

Scott had called at five o'clock, wondering how he was feeling. Stiles had said that he was fine and Scott had said that his head felt a little heavy. Scott had also said that his first lesson started at ten a.m. the following morning and Stiles had grunted something that made Scott laugh. Then they'd hung up, only so Stiles could return to feeling dreadful.

So now he sat in the bus, hoping it would crash so that he'd never had to go to college again. A sprained ankle and some traumatizing images of traffic would be enough to keep him out of the classroom at least for a day. Stiles sighed to himself when the bus stopped by his college without having made him sprain his ankle. Fuck.

*****

Well, this was embarrassing.

Derek had started the lesson with giving him a look. There were no hidden meanings in the look; it had only been a look, a look that looked a little too good on the face of his teacher. Then, the soon-to-be teacher had continued with clearing his throat and let his voice be heard;  
"Today we'll talk about kinetic energy. I know, you already know all of this, but hear me out for a minute before we move on."

Some students sighed and Derek just stood in front of them.

"Yes, class, I know, but this is basics, okay?"

The class kept quiet and Derek started.

"Kinetic energy is, just as all kinds of energy, connected to potential energy. Energy cannot be lost, only transformed into other kinds of energy. That is why we physicist like the whole concept of energy, it's like no other thing."

Derek paused and let his gaze sweep over the class. Stiles felt Derek's eyes upon his own.

"If you're having a hard time imagining what it's like, think about a relationship. First, there is that potential energy; attraction. You want to get to know the other person. Your thoughts are all hyphened up about this other person and once you get to know them hopefully all that energy will be converted into a different emotion; kinetic energy. You move with this person, your relationship will move along. Hopefully you meet no bumps or… friction that will cause the kinetic energy to convert into other things like, heated arguments and such. If all your kinetic energy converts it will all run out in the sand and you'll be left only with heated emotions and feelings." Derek stared out into thin air for a while and Stiles felt something pound in his chest. The teacher then took his pen and threw it into the air.

"This is kinetic energy."

Derek turned his eyes and looked straight at Stiles for a short second.

"Everyone understand?"

When the moment was gone and Derek continued to talk Stiles wondered if the scene really had taken place. Holy crap, had that _really_ happened? Had Derek Hale, one-of-the-most-good-looking-men-he'd-ever-seen just confessed to have a teenage crush on him? Probably not, but it still made him feel warm and ticklish. He wondered who had caught Derek's attention when he realised that he'd only ever imagined the look he'd gotten from the man in front of the class. Stiles felt like laughing a bitter laugh but bit his tongue because, oh well, he was still in class after all.

The rest of the lesson Stiles just spent looking at his notepad, desperately wishing for the lesson to be over so that he could forget about this mess and move on to happier things, such as maths. Ha-ha.

"Okay, class, I'll see you in two weeks!" Derek called just before the clock on the wall turned 9.40. Stiles stood up and was about to leave as quickly as possible when he heard his name being called from the centre of the room.

"Stilinski, can you please just stay for a while? I need to talk to you." The awkward and low voice was something Stiles could pick out rather quickly. Derek Hale. Stiles swore under his breath, suddenly nervous.

Unwillingly he stopped and received some wondering looks that he returned with an equally confused expression. His heart was beating, knowing this would be the awkward talk about the party.

"Stilinski, can you come here?" Derek said without looking up from his desk. Stiles had to drag his heavy legs over the Derek.

"It's Stiles," Stiles said and received a look from Derek.

"Sooo… I didn't know you were such a poet," Stiles said quickly with half a smile that was trying its hardest to break the ice. Also, not talk about the elephant in the room that was that Stiles had fucking went up to Derek while being drunk. Ugh, it sounded much worse thinking it. He could only imagine how awful it would sound if somebody would actually get the horrible idea to say it _out loud_.

Derek looked up, brows furrowed in some sort of 'I do not understand you'- look.  
"I'm not." The guy either had no humour whatsoever or he was just hiding it pretty damn well.

"I just… Nothing. What was is that you wanted to say?"

Derek looked surprise, like he hadn't expected Stiles to ask that, the most obvious question of them all other than; 'Do you like me? Yes, maybe or no?'. But the latter one was a question which would never be said out loud.

His teacher cleared his throat and now the eyebrows went up.

"We need to speak about this weekend."  
Stiles held up his hands.

"No, no, no, no. We do not need to talk about that."

"Stiles, it's just…" A part of his brain registered that Derek had called him 'Stiles'.

"I won't do it again, okay? I promise!"

"But I need…"

"No, Derek, you don't need to talk about that. We just did, right? No need to feel bad 'bout it!" Stiles' puppy eyes must've worked somehow because Derek surrendered quickly and just dropped the matter while looking down at his desk again.

As the silence grew bigger, Stiles chances of saying something stupid were increasing so he decided to take the leave.

"Well, it was nice hearing you confess your undying love to whoever deserves it, but I really need to get going now. See you around, Dere- Mr. Hale!" With that he just backed up and then rushed through the door, happy not to having said something a lot more uncomfortable than that.


End file.
